Inundación
by Nayla Kei
Summary: "Es cuando se superponen emociones anormales que van en aumento durante la resurreción." /Serie de drabbles, viñetas y oneshots de diferentes personajes. Basado en el reto de fanfickers de quince días. [Anime y manga]
1. Basura

**Disclaimer: Ajin y sus personajes no me pertenecen... Aunque estoy en trámites para que Nagai Kei se convierta en mi hijo legalmente. ¡No me rendiré! ¡Ah, pero las historias son completamente mías! No permito que sean publicadas en ningún otro lado, por fis.**

 **Reto de fanfickers**

 **Día 1: un drabble de tu personaje favorito.**

 **Basado en el capítulo 24 del anime; 11 de la segunda temporada.**

 **Aviso: Este reto se empezó a subir en otra cuenta, que por cuestiones personales terminé eliminando.**

 **-o-**

 **Basura**

Lo primero que Nagai recordaba cuando mencionaban la palabra: "padre" era el fracaso en el que el suyo se había sumergido tras pensar en los demás. Las personas que se guían por sentimentalismos no eran más que unos idiotas, las personas que no pensaban antes de actuar y que permitían que sus emociones los absorbieran no eran más que unos fracasados. Ya lo había comprobado cuando vio a Hirazawa y a su equipo morir, ya lo había comprobado cuando se vio inútil sin poder sacar a su fantasma.

Y de nuevo lo comprobó cuando el miedo se apoderó de él, cuando vio a su hermana indefensa previo al ataque de esos hombres. Lo único que Nagai pudo pensar en ese momento fue en Hirazawa, en cómo ese hombre se desvaneció frente a sus ojos; en cómo no permitiría que eso mismo le ocurriera a su hermana.

"No a Eri, no a Eri", repetía en su mente.

El hecho de que Kaito hubiera llegado en el preciso momento, de que hubiera sido él quien se apareciera como antes, como siempre, le dio tanta tranquilidad como terror. Así había iniciado todo, así había regresado a sentimentalismos; Kaito era su amigo, era su único amigo… No quería volver a sentir lo que sintió cuando Hirazawa murió, no quería siquiera imaginar lo que sentiría si Eriko o Kaito pasaban por lo mismo. Lo sabía: no podría moverse más si algo les sucedía a ellos dos.

No era sentimentalismo, era racionalidad, era veracidad. Si un golpe tan suave lo había paralizado, no habría posibilidad de que pudiera despertar en un mundo sin Eriko, sin su único amigo. Y entonces, entonces él también moriría.

—¡Eres un basura! —Le había gritado Nakano antes. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, no era la primera vez que le recriminaba su egoísmo… Pero fue la primera vez que esa palabra resonó en Nagai incluso cuando ya no tuvo a Kou revoloteando a su alrededor.

Nagai recordaba que las personas llamaban "héroe" a su padre, le daban obsequios y estrechaban su mano. Las personas veían en él a una esperanza, no a un monstruo. Empero, cada vez que se hablaba de Kei en las noticias, las palabras usadas siempre eran las mismas: "peligroso", "monstruo", "no humano"… Ellos hablaban sin siquiera conocerlo.

—Todo sería más fácil en un país así —dijo frente a un grupo de ajin y humanos.

Y lo sería… Nadie que lo juzgara, nadie que lo torturara, nadie que lo obligara a luchar…

—Sabía que eras egoísta, pero no creí que lo fueras tanto —respondió Tosaki.

Tosaki, el hombre que guió su captura, el hombre que lo vio mientras le cortaban los dedos, mientras lo asesinaban una y otra vez. También estaba esa ajin, ésa que pudo entenderlo… la misma que lo vio sufrir, la misma que lo atacó. La ajin que fingió no serlo para tener una vida normal.

Ellos no representaban nada para él, ellos no significaban relevancia para él. No obstante, Nagai sabía, por la expresión de Tosaki al gritarle, que los sentimientos no eran recíprocos. Él lo había salvado, lo había salvado de regresar a los laboratorios. Sí, había sido porque lo necesitaba; pero lo había hecho.

Y esa mujer de la que tanto se enojaba lo había defendido. ¡Incluso ese humano que lo evitó todo ese tiempo había dado la cara por él!

¿Acaso era que los noticieros no mentían tanto como lo había pensado? ¿Acaso había en sus acciones algo que se pudiera considerar "no monstruo"? ¿Algo con lo que pudiera defenderse ante los insultos de Nakano?

 **…**

¿Acaso había algo que pudiera hacer para que su propia hermana no lo alejara, algo por lo que Kaito pudiera enorgullecerse de ser su amigo?

—¡Nagai!

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—He venido a detener a Sato, ustedes me necesitan.

 **…**

Sí, aún había algo que podía hacer.

 **-o-**

 **¡Hola!:**

 **Pues aquí estrenando mi participación en el fandom de Ajin. He estado demasiado seca en estos días incluso para betear, así que vi un reto en Facebook que estoy segura me va a ayudar. Y como nunca he escrito nada de Ajin... Mñeh, el reto se agrandó.**

 **Voy a usar tanto el manga como el anime para hacer lo que el reto me pida, así que de una vez aviso que estas cosas no serán consecutivas; puedo escribir de la infancia de Shinya Namakura y al día siguiente del último dia de vida de Tosaki-sempai. Ojalá les agrade, espero regresar a mis fanfics con más energía luego de este reto.**

 **¡Saludos y abrazos!**

 **Pd. Sí, Kei es un completo egoísta y eso; pero es mi favorito y lo amo. Es mi primer hijo de todos los fandoms y siempre será mi bebé.**

 **Nayla Kei.**


	2. Secreto

**Disclaimer applied.**

 **Reto de fanfickers.**

 **Día 2: un One shot de tu pareja favorita: Izumi x Tosaki.**

 **Basado en el manga 45.**

 **Secreto**

 **-o-**

"Nos mantenemos con las puertas cerradas

Cada vez que te veo, muero un poco más

Momentos robados que robamos como las cortinas caídas

Nunca serán suficientes."

-Little Mix ft Jason Derulo, "Secret love song".

Las relaciones no suelen iniciar con un contrato a cambio de tu integridad, las presentaciones no suelen llevar la noticia de la muerte de tu madre, los extraños no suelen llegar con la historia de tu vida bajo el brazo. Sin embargo, tampoco era común que las personas revivieran una y otra vez.

Izumi Shimomura conoció a Yuu Tosaki cuando ella aún conservaba su nombre de nacimiento. Él llegó al hospital donde la atendían, donde esperaban su muerte, y le habló de su pasado, de su presente y de su futuro.

La primera impresión de Izumi respecto a Tosaki fue que era un entrometido que no sabía nada y que había llegado a juzgarla; empero, esa primera impresión se borró en el momento en el que le propuso cuidarlo de otros ajin. Entonces se dio cuenta de que era un egoísta que sólo vería por su seguridad. Quizá ella debía empezar a hacer lo mismo: cuidarse de ella implicaba directamente cuidar de Tosaki.

El trabajo pocas veces fue realmente peligroso; Tosaki disfrazó a Izumi debajo de un papel de secretaria y pocas veces hacía algo fuera de eso. En algunos casos, le pedía investigar algo con su IBM y era ahí cuando Izumi recordaba que ella también era una ajin. Tosaki nunca lo olvidó y, ciertamente, se encargaba de evitar que ella lo hiciera.

Las palabras de Tosaki pocas veces fueron amables, pocas veces fue abierto con ella. Luego recibió una llamada que lo cambió todo.

—Vamos al hospital. —Le dijo en una ocasión después de colgar su celular personal.

—Sí —respondió ella. Nunca le cuestionaba nada; ella no debía cuestionar nada.

Subieron al auto y él colocó frente a ella la ruta por la que quería que se moviera. Izumi arrancó el auto y avanzó en silencio. Tosaki tampoco dijo nada hasta que llegaron al hospital.

—Acompáñame —ordenó Yuu.

Como siempre, la mujer obedeció sin palabra de por medio. Tosaki iba frente a ella y andaba con la misma seguridad que siempre; ella procuraba imitar su andar.

Llegaron a una pequeña habitación blanca donde reposaba una mujer dormida. En el cuarto también se encontraba un médico; parecía esperar a Tosaki.

—Gracias por haber venido, Tosaki-san. —Comenzó el médico. El aludido apenas alzó la cabeza— Lamento decirle que el estado de Ai-san no ha mejorado.

—¿Cuánto más necesita? —preguntó Tosaki directamente.

Izumi, entonces, miró a su jefe de una forma diferente. La manera como él observaba a la mujer en cama, la manera como discutió con el doctor para pagar cualquier tratamiento que asegurara la vida de esa persona, eran cosas que Izumi no podía ignorar. Ésa era la razón por la que Tosaki se desvelaba en la oficina o investigaba personalmente los casos de Ajin que llegaban a su correo. Muy pocas veces lo había visto descansar y pocas veces lo había visto sonreír. Ahora entendía por qué.

—¡No puede hablar en serio! —espetó Tosaki, casi tomando al médico por el cuello de la camisa. De no haber sido porque Izumi lo tomó de los brazos, quizá hasta lo habría golpeado.

—Tosaki-san, por favor —suplicó el médico—, entienda que hacemos lo posible por…

—¡Entonces empiecen a hacer lo imposible! ¡Sólo dénme un precio! ¿Cuánto vale su vida? —bramó.

—Tosaki-san… —musitó Izumi, apretando su agarre en el brazo izquierdo.

Enseguida, la mirada de Yuu se dirigió a su secretaria. La furia que había en ellos no la volvió a ver hasta que Nagai Kei llegó a su camino. Empero, esa furia se disipó casi al instante. No se transformó en culpa o en arrepentimiento; simplemente regresó a su estado neutro.

Tosaki cerró los ojos previo a susurrarle al doctor a cargo que continuara con lo que creyera necesario y que él se haría cargo de los gastos. Luego, le hizo una seña a Izumi para salir del cuarto y del hospital.

En silencio ambos abordaron el auto. La ajin colocó las llaves en la abertura y justo cuando iba a girarlas, Tosaki tomó su mano. Entonces ella lo miró: mantenía cerrados los ojos y apretaba la mandíbula. Casi podía verlo: moría por dentro.

—Tosaki-san… ¿Esa mujer es-es su esposa? —preguntó con suavidad.

—Es mi prometida —corrigió él—. O lo sería si tan sólo… Si tan sólo… Si ella…

Y entonces cerró la mano en la de Izumi. Y entonces derramó una lágrima. Y entones ella colocó la otra mano en la de él. Y entonces un nuevo secreto nació entre ellos, convirtiendo en aquel momento como uno de los que nadie sabría.

—No quiero perderla, no quiero perderla a ella —susurró.

Izumi no respondió; sabía que no había nada que decir. La pérdida de un ser amado no podía ser disuelta con un "lo siento" o con un "sé fuerte". Izumi sabía de primera mano que a veces lo único que se necesitaba era una mano sobre otra.

A veces, lo único que se necesitaba era saber que no se estaba solo, que había alguien más que estaría dispuesto a ahogarse con su dolor, que había alguien más que estaría dispuesto a morir a su lado. Ya no por un trabajo, sino por un afecto.

En su idioma personal, Izumi se acercó más a Tosaki y bajo una cortina de dolor, dejó caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de su jefe. Él no se quejó ni se alejó; al contrario, tomó con más fuerza la mano de Izumi y continuó llorando. Continuó hasta que la muñeca de Izumi se coloró. En ningún momento ella emitió señas de dolor; sabía que él sufría más.

-o-

Las cosas después de esa escena cambiaron para ambos. Tosaki de vez en cuando le pedía a Izumi que lo acompañara por un sándwich a la cafetería y ahí, le hablaba de cosas que le preocupaban. En ocasiones se trataba del trabajo, en ocasiones de Ai; sólo cuando Izumi veía necesaria una intervención, decía algo. Pocas veces Tosaki le agradecía y minúsculos eran los momentos en los que asentía por su consejo. Izumi sabía que para Tosaki ella no era sólo su secretaria o su guardaespaldas; a veces ella era su depósito de estrés. Mas ella no se quejaba porque aunque Tosaki se enojara y gritara, pocas veces se desquitaba con ella. Y es que siempre le dio un motivo para canalizar su ira en algo productivo; pronto, Tosaki también la animó a hablar y a sacar sus propios miedos.

Ella le mostró a su fantasma en acción y juntos hicieron un código con el que Tosaki podría saber cuando el fantasma de Izumi estaba cerca. Pronto, Tosaki se acostumbró a Kuro-chan e incluso una vez Izumi lo escuchó pidiéndole que se hiciera a un lado porque quería ir por una taza de café.

Los casos ajin fueron creciendo y entre más ocurría eso, había más ocasiones en las que ella tenía que protegerlo y en las que se ponía frente a él para evitar que algo lo lastimara. Sin desearlo, Tosaki se acostumbró a ver a Izumi frente a él, a su lado. Ya fuera en el auto o caminando en los pasillos, se acostumbró a su presencia. Sin desearlo, Izumi se acostumbró a esos pequeños momentos donde Tosaki le dejaba ver su verdadero sentir y donde incluso se permitía ciertos chistes de la situación en la que se encontraban.

Sin desearlo, ambos se acostumbraron a sus miradas, a sus protecciones, a sus palabras. Y más que eso, cuando Izumi no veía a Tosaki, se ponía nerviosa; cuando Tosaki no veía a Izumi o la tenía en su radar, se ponía ansioso. Al principio creyeron que se trataba de su trabajo pues mientras más tiempo Izumi pasara alejada de Tosaki, más desprotegido estaría éste.

Empero, llegó un momento en el que Izumi tenía antojo de una de las mentas de Tosaki y sin quererlo, sonreía por la ironía de haber adquirido el vicio de su jefe. Empero, llegó un momento en el que Tosaki reía a solas en su departamento tras haberse dado cuenta de que había estado hablado solo como cuando lo hacía en presencia de esa mujer. Empero, llegó una noche en la que el uno soñó con el otro.

—Tendrás que mudarte para acá, Shimomura. —Le dijo Tosaki al día siguiente.

El plan para encargarse de Sato había comenzado y otros dos ajin ya estaban afiliados a ellos. Izumi asintió tras creer que ésa había sido la razón por la que Tosaki le había dicho aquello. En realidad, no estaba lejos de la verdad.

Los entrenamientos con Nagai y con Nakano no eran sencillos, los planes con Ogura y Nagai tampoco eran cualquier cosa; la mente de Izumi y Tosaki no daba para repetir aquellos momentos íntimos que una vez compartieron.

Al menos, no hasta que llegó ese día en el que perdieron a más de un hombre, ese día en el que Nagai perdió algo más que la esperanza. Ese día, en el que Tanaka colocó en la muñeca de Izumi unas esposas, Tosaki regresó a esos momentos que sólo compartía con ella.

Pues al ver esa muñeca herida, al ver ese recuerdo en la cabeza y sobre todo tras lo que le habían comunicado por teléfono, Tosaki se dio cuenta de que no quería perder esa mano, ese primer apoyo que tuvo por parte de Izumi. La necesitaría.

—Espera, voy a buscar las llaves. —Le dijo a una confundida muchacha.

-o-

Un día más tarde, Tosaki fue al hospital con las memorias de Ai en la cabeza. En la camilla lucía igual que siempre; aún parecía sólo dormida. Pero Tosaki sabía que había una gran diferencia entre el sueño y el estado en el que Ai se encontraba.

Aquella tarde Tosaki habló con Ai y le dijo cosas que seguramente le habrían provocado sonrisas a su novia. Y tras dejarle una sortija y una promesa, salió del hospital.

El encontrarse a Sokabe afuera del mismo y el recibir la amenaza de quitarle el puesto no hicieron mella en él. Fue el hecho de que se burlara de Ai lo que lo hizo enojar. Mas fue el hecho de que mencionara el primer nombre de Izumi lo que lo congeló. No, no podían alejarla; no a ella.

Escondiendo sus temores entró al carro, donde ya lo esperaba su secretaria, y la miró. Ella ya no era Yoko, ella ya no era esa jovencita desafortunada; ella ahora era Izumi, la mujer que quería justo ahí, a su lado. Quizá no la quería como quiso a Ai hasta el día de su muerte…

—Tosaki-san, usted no se va a detener, ¿verdad? —preguntó ella.

… Él sólo tenía clara una cosa…

—Por supuesto que no —respondió él sin dejar de pensar en las palabras de Sokabe, sin dejar de mirar a Izumi.

… Que no quería a Izumi en otro lugar que no fuera a su lado.

 **-o-**

 **¡Creí que no lo acababa! Me llevé dos horas haciendo esto... Es que son tan lindos. Y luego con la última escena del anime... Carajo, no podré esperar una semana.**

 **Pero sí, decidí que ésta es mi pareja favorita. Son hermosos, tienen sus altibajas y no sé... Respeto y admiro el amor de Tosaki por Ai; pero siento que Izumi y Tosaki tienen futuro juntos. ¡Me lo dice mi vena shipper!**

 **Abrazos.**

 **Nayla Kei.**


	3. Promesa

**Disclaimer applied.**

 **Reto de fanfickers.**

 **Día 3: Viñeta de romace: Kaito x Eriko.**

 **Basado después del capítulo 11 de la segunda temporada del anime.**

 **Dedicado a Alaska-ssi. ¡Te amo, bella!**

 **-o-**

 **Promesa**

Cuando Kaito era pequeño y jugaba con Kei en las afueras de la ciudad, pocas veces notaba a la pequeña niña que siempre se asomaba por entre las piernas de su madre. Ella solía reír cuando veía a su hermano llegar con la nariz sucia y en algunos momentos, le pedía a Kei que la llevara. En esos días, Kei le negaba muchas cosas a su hermana; sin embargo, fue Kai quien le pidió que permitiera que su hermana participara.

Por supuesto, ella se quedaba atrás cuando ellos escalaban árboles; además, ya no corrían porque Kei siempre tenía de la mano a "Eri", como él le decía. Él siempre le quitó la tierra de las manos o tomó de su brazo para evitar que se cayera. Discutían casi todo el día, pero Kaito era consciente de cuánto Kei quería a su pequeña hermanita.

Poco después de que Kei le enviara un mensaje donde decía que no podrían jugar de nuevo, Eriko fue ingresada al hospital y desde ese momento Kaito no volvió a verla. Cada vez que iba al hospital y le pedían registro, él dudaba sobre qué colocar en los papeles. No era un familiar y tampoco podría catalogarse como un amigo. Pero es que Kei visitaba muy pocas veces a su hermana que Kaito creía que ella se sentía sola.

El volverla a ver en el hospital, con Kei protegiéndola como antaño, fue un alivio. Ella aún podía levantarse, podía correr. Estaba a salvo.

Sin embargo, de que se aliviara porque ella estaba bien a que quisiera cuidar de ella hasta que las cosas en Japón se regularizaran, había una gran diferencia. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que Japón volvería a ser un país donde pudiera vivir medianamente bien. Mas no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto, no podía dejar a Eriko donde fuera; ahora tenía que cuidarla. Y a decir verdad, ella no planeaba ser una carga; ya lo había dejado claro cuando Kai ingresó de nuevo al auto tras el escape de Kei.

Desde el inicio, Takeshi ignoró a Eriko y en contadas ocasiones le dirigió una mirada. Kaito lo notó, así como notó que ella no se separaba de él, de Kaito; lo buscaba incluso más de lo que en su infancia buscó a Kei.

—Piensas mucho en Kei, ¿cierto? —Le preguntó una noche en la que viajaban hacia la India. Takeshi ya estaba dormido, pero Eriko seguía sentada sobre la colchoneta. Kai se sentó a su lado.

Ella se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su pijama.

—No —mintió con la cabeza agachada—. Es un idiota, no debió regresar. No tengo por qué extrañarlo —dijo con un mohín. Kaito sonrió.

—Kei no es idiota, pero entiendo lo que quieres decir. ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que no están juntos como antes?

La jovencita deshizo el mohín y enseguida su expresión se mostró algo dolida. De inmediato, volvió a fruncir el entrecejo.

—No importa. Es casi el mismo tiempo que desde que te dejó de hablar.

—¿Ah, sí? —cuestionó con una sonrisa casi sarcástica— Sí que se ha portado mal con nosotros. Pero yo tampoco he hecho mucho por ti, ¿sabes? ¿Por qué no me odias a mí?

—¡Porque tú eres Kai-san! ¡No fue tu culpa que nii-san te hiciera eso!

—Pero Kei nunca me impidió acercarme a ti y aún así no lo hice. También yo me alejé de ti y eso no estuvo bien, Eri. Lo…

—¡No! ¡No te disculpes, Kai-san! —pidió apretando los puños sobre sus rodillas— No tenías por qué visitarme, yo no soy tu amiga y…

—Ahora lo seremos, Eri. Tenemos un largo camino por delante y prometo que no voy a dejarte.

Inevitablemente, la aludida se ruborizó. Avergonzada, giró el rostro para evitar que Kaito la viera. Él sonrió por lo bajo: había visto esa reacción.

—No lo hagas sólo porque mi hermano te lo pidió o porque estoy enferma. —Le reclamó.

—No lo hago. Al menos, no espero hacerlo. Tú vales más que sólo por ser la hermana de Kei y quiero que lo entiendas. Las personas no somos lo que somos por las relaciones con nuestra familia, ¿sabes? —Eriko regresó la mirada al muchacho a su lado. Él guiñó un ojo— Seamos alguien más juntos.

—No sé qué tan de acuerdo esté tu amigo sobre eso —mencionó Takeshi desde el fondo de la habitación, con una expresión que denotaba su molestia al ser despertado.

De inmediato, Kai también se sonrojó y empezó a disculparse con Eriko. Ella, ofendida, tomó la mano de Kai y le mostró el agarre a Takeshi.

—¡Pues que venga a separarnos, que él nos juntó!

—¡Eriko! —La regañó Kai.

Takeshi sonrió antes de volver a cerrar los ojos. En eso Eriko tenía razón, había sido Kei quien había dejado a su hermanita a cargo de su mejor amigo. Lo que pasara con ello sería indirectamente culpa suya.

¡Qué divertido se estaba poniendo todo!

 **-o-**

 **¡Hola!:**

 **Es la viñeta que más tiempo me ha ocupado. Por cierto, ¿sabían que los drabbles son los de menos de quinientas palabras? Toda mi vida creyendo lo contrario. Vale Noras la vida.**

 **En fin, espero que les haya gustado el fic. Yo shippeo a esos dos, pero no son mi OTP bien chida. Pero también los shippeo por una amiga, a la que le dediqué esta cosita. Ella es chida.**

 **Takeshi también es chido.**

 **¡Abrazos!**

 **Nayla Kei**


	4. Paciencia

**Disclaimer applied.**

 **Reto de fanfickers de quince días.**

 **Día 4: oneshot basado en una canción triste.**

 **Sucede durante los números del manga de la vida de Izumi Shimomura.**

 **-o-**

 **Paciencia**

 **"** Pero en algún minuto todo el dolor se detendrá

Sólo sosténme dentro de tus brazos esta noche

No seas demasiado duro con mis emociones. **"**

-Take that, "Patience".

 **...**

Los días dolían un poco menos que las noches.

A veces, ella sólo podía descansar cuando se encontraba en su cama y era abrazada por ese ser que muchas veces veía y sentía a su alrededor. Sólo cuando esa cosa estaba con ella, a su lado, ella se sentía un poco mejor.

Los gritos de esos hombres dolían menos cuando él estaba cerca, las caricias de esos monstruos calaban menos cuando él la abrazaba, las lenguas de esos pervertidos sudaban menos cuando él la consolaba. El dinero sucio pesaba menos cuando era él quien lo tomaba.

La soledad dolía menos cuando lo veía en el espejo, detrás de ella.

 **...**

Una noche, en la que Yoko ya planeaba apagar las luces y dormir a un lado de "Kuro-chan", escuchó que alguien tocaba a la puerta de su cuarto. En ese hotel no respetaban los horarios de dormir.

Debido al recuerdo que ya no tenía su cuerpo del último "cliente" que estuvo con ella, Yoko se abrazó y sus piernas temblaron ligeramente.

Pensó un momento en apagar la luz y fingir que ya se había dormido; pero sabía que no sería creíble. También pensó en simplemente ignorarlo; mas sabía que para la miseria que le pagaban, necesitaría hacer otro tipo de trabajos a los que no quería acostumbrarse. Tal vez una última vez en esa noche le ayudaría…

La persona detrás de la puerta volvió a aporrear la puerta. Yoko se encogió en el suelo, asustada.

—¡Abre la puerta, zorra! ¿Qué mierda estás esperando? —bramó el hombre.

Izumi negó. Si eso le hacía a la puerta, ¿qué le podría hacer a ella que era sólo una muchacha de dieciocho años?

—¡Por favor, váyase! —gritó ella. En su voz ya se oía el llanto.

Pero el sonido en la puerta se incrementó.

—¡No te han pagado sólo para dormir, así que no te hagas la santa, perra! —respondió el otro— Si no abres la maldita puerta, la tiraré.

Yoko alzó el rostro y, completamente asustada, miró la puerta. No, no podía hacerlo. Ese hombre no podía…

La madera vieja resonó en el suelo y una silueta gorda y enorme hizo su aparición. Yoko gritó y cubrió su cabeza. Casi al mismo tiempo, sintió cómo una figura más grande que el sujeto aquél, corría a su lado. Dos segundos más tarde, escuchó un grito ahogado y su cuerpo recibió un tanto de líquido viscoso.

Temerosa y sudorosa, alzó la cabeza y miró el desastre frente a ella. De no haber sido porque su boca estaba seca, habría gritado con toda la fuerza que guardaban sus pulmones.

Un hombre cerca de cincuenta años estaba tumbado a unos centímetros de ella. Mantenía los ojos abiertos y de su boca aún salía saliva. De su estómago parecía emanar sangre y a juzgar por el estado de su torso, podría advertir que había recibido un golpe que había reventado su vientre y los órganos detrás del mismo. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de defenderse.

A un lado del cadaver, balanceándose de un lado a otro, estaba Kuro-chan.

—No… más… —musitó el fantasma.

Los ojos de Yoko se agrandaron.

—¡¿Qué hiciste?! —gritó. La garganta le raspó— ¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, Kuro-chan?! —chilló con las palmas en el suelo.

—Ya no… dolor… —respondió sin dejar de moverse.

—No, no, Kuro-chan… Ahora todo está peor. —Se quejó ella apretando los puños y agachando la cabeza— Todo se ha arruinado. ¿Qué haré ahora?

—Hu… Huye… —dijo el IBM en medio de partículas que se deshacían.

De nuevo Yoko alzó la cabeza y miró la escena. Sí, debía huir. No había manera de que pudiera salir de esa situación sin que la mataran y entonces descubrieran su verdadera naturaleza. Si alguien supiera de eso, si el gobierno se enterara de ello…

Cubrió su boca con las manos y desesperada negó con la cabeza.

Y sin darse siquiera una ducha, tomó el poco dinero que había ahorrado y salió de la habitación.

Los pasillos eran estrechos y muy oscuros, por lo que podía correr sin miedo a ser detenida. En más de una ocasión una muchacha se arrepentía de "hospedarse" en ese lugar; no era nada nuevo ver a otra huir sin siquiera importarle si recibía o no una paga por su cuerpo vendido.

Y hasta donde sus músculos pudieron, Yoko corrió. A cinco metros de ella consiguió ver un minisuper. Para su suerte, había una vacante; quizá no todo estaba arruinado.

Animada, entró a la tienda y se dirigió al mostrador. Un hombre de no más de treinta y cinco años hacía cuentas con una libreta y una calculadora. Parecía demasiado concentrado en su trabajo, mas cuando Yoko habló, él la miró. Sus ojos somnolientos mostraron sorpresa y terror tras ver la sangre en todo el cuerpo de la muchacha frente a él.

—¿Se encuentra bien? Por dios, ¿está sangrando?

Aquellas palabras bastaron para que Yoko se cubriera el torso y se echara a correr fuera del establecimiento. Sus pasos sonaron en el piso de cerámica.

El trabajador, sin poder eliminar de su mente aquella escena, tomó su celular y marcó a emergencias: una joven ensangrentada andaba en las calles.

Hora tras hora Yoko pensaba en qué podía hacer para eliminar aquel rastro de su cuerpo. Haber salido así cuando la noche apenas cubría las manchas en su ropa oscura no había sido una mala idea; pero sí lo era el haber ingresado a un lugar tan iluminado como un minisuper. Tenía que encargarse de esa ropa y conseguir una nueva.

Desesperada y llorando, se dejó caer de rodillas justo debajo de un puente. Cuánto dolía, cuánto dolía el estar sola.

El día pasó y la mañana llegó con luz, la suficiente para delatarla. Yoko volvió a llorar.

Escondida debajo de ese puente en el que nadie parecía notarla, Yoko pasó los siguientes días. Hasta setenta horas más tarde, la lluvia cubrió las calles y Yoko tuvo oportunidad de conseguir lodo; pues al ser sangre la que la cubría, ella supo que no podría lavar su ropa y eliminar el líquido. De tal modo, decidió esconder esas manchas con otras más grandes, otras por las que nadie se molestaría en llamar a la ambulancia.

Quizá, si era paciente, un milagro ocurriría. Empero, en sus ojos se veía la verdad: ella ya no esperaba nada. Si antes había luchado por sí misma, ahora ya no entendía por qué debía hacerlo.

Casi una semana después de haber huido, Yoko recargó la cabeza en la fría pared del puente y cerró los ojos. A su lado, sintió el calor que sólo una criatura podía dar.

—Kuro-chan… —dijo en voz baja— Gracias.

Y como antaño, sintió los brazos del fantasma alrededor de ella.

Similar a una medicina, Yoko recuperó la sonrisa y la fe que necesitaba. No, no estaba sola: Kuro-chan siempre estaría ahí, estaría para ella. Aun cuando ella ya no quisiera avanzar; aun cuando ella ya no tuviera fuerzas para levantarse, él estaría ahí. Y fue por él que al día siguiente Yoko salió de su escondite y caminó hasta llegar a una humilde tienda de ropa. Era de segunda mano, pero servía para fines prácticos.

La mujer que la recibió, con una verruga en la barbilla, no mencionó nada sobre su aspecto; era de aquéllas que sólo buscaba ganar dinero. Yoko compró dos mudas de ropa; la señora permitió que saliera usando una.

En el basurero depositó el último rastro del asesinato de Kuro-chan.

Luego de una ducha en un barato baño público, Yoko mostró la mejor de sus sonrisas y, sintiendo en ella a la presencia de su mejor amigo, buscó algún mínimo trabajo que le diera lo suficiente para pagar un cuarto de alquiler.

Sus intentos fueron en vano, sus ruegos fueron ignorados y de nuevo, su esperanza fue apagada.

Una vez más en aquel puente, Kuro-chan fue quien la consoló.

Qué deseos de que pudiera morir ahí, en los brazos de Kuro-chan. ¡Qué deseos de no volver a despertar!

—No… más… dolor… —musitó el fantasma aquella última noche en el puente.

 **...**

Cuando Yoko recobró la consciencia, lo primero que olió fue un ambiente de medicina y lo primero que sus pupilas captaron fue un foco en el techo. Había desaparecido el mugriento puente.

—Yoko Tainaka… —escuchó de una voz masculina. Tenía bastante tiempo que no escuchaba su propio nombre.

Al apuntar su mirada al hombre que estaba sentado a su derecha, casi pudo escuchar en su cabeza la voz de Kuro-chan.

—Es… esperanza… Estás… viva…

Así que eso era, ese sujeto era su esperanza.

 **...**

Ese hombre, que le dio un nuevo nombre y una nueva vida, era el resultado de lo que había esperado. Al final, Tosaki Yuu era el último escalón de su paciencia.

 **-o-**

 **¡Hola!:**

 **Aquí el shot de la noche. Tuve que pedir en Facebook canciones cortavenas que no fueran de amor y ésta fue perfecta porque quería retratar la vida de Izumi entre la muerte de sus padres y la llegada de Tosaki... Y sí, no pude evitar un toque cursi al final. Lo siento...**

 **¡Abrazos!**

 **Nayla Kei**


	5. Infiltrado

**Disclaimer applied.**

 **Reto de fanfickers de quince días.**

 **Día 5: Viñeta escrita en cinco minutos o menos.**

 **Basado en los hechos del anime. Incluyendo la ova 1: el incidente de Shinya Nakamura.**

 **-o-**

 **Infiltrado**

No era vida lo que él buscaba pues sabía que eso no podia encontrarse en cualquier momento. No era muerte tampoco lo que buscaba pues sabía que ésta no podría llegar.

No había nada que en realidad quisiera buscar porque no había nada que pudiera encontrar. Una persona como él, si acaso se trataba de una persona, ya había visto lo suficiente del mundo como para siquiera desear algo.

Huyó del país porque lo único que sabía era una cosa: no quería ser atrapado. Huir era lo único que Sousuke le había dejado y era lo único que haría. No sería un ajin más en laboratorio, no permitiría que experimentaran con él. No habría más daño para él.

Con un empleo dentro de un local de comida rápida en América, se vivía bien. No faltaban los niños que se burlaran de su acento o de su apariencia oriental; pero eso no importaba. Él ya era consciente de que existía un sufrimiento mucho más severo que el que unas palabras podrían hacer; al menos, unas palabras de unos chicos tan estúpidos como esos niños.

América no era diferente a Japón: había guerra y violencia aunque no quisieran admitirlo. Pocas personas vivian en paz y la tolerancia a los ajin también era nula. Sin embargo, en América no tendrían ningún registro de un tal Shinya Nakamura. No había nada de qué preocuparse, no había nada de qué protegerse.

Cuando Sato anunció en la televisión que habría una reunión de ajin en Japón, Shinya miró el mensaje con varias horas de retraso. Limpiaba unos platos y atendía a un hombre que, desesperado, le gritó:

—Hey, boy! What are you waiting for? Come on!

Shinya apenas se encogió.

—Yes, sir! Now come in! —respondió.

Mientras se disculpaba con el cliente enojado, Shinya en realidad pensaba en que si Sato conseguía que los ajin fueran respetados y no maltratados, quizá regresaría a Japón. Hacía mucho que no veía a sus tíos, después de todo.

 **...**

Sin embargo, la noticia de la farmacéutica caída llegó a él a través de Facebook. Tiempo atrás se había creado una cuenta falsa para aparentar en su trabajo y con algunos clientes curiosos. En ésta no compartía fotos o eventos; se dedicaba a ver videos o fotografías interesantes. En algunos momentos, leyó notas sobre cocina.

Empero, ese día no había persona en Facebook que no colocara su opinión en tan popular plataforma social. Shinya, como siempre, fue la excepción.

¿Qué tanto estaría dispuesto él a hacer lo que Sato para conseguir sus derechos? ¿Él habria apoyado los movimientos de ese hombre a pesar de cobrarse algunas vidas humanas?

La respuesta rápida era "sí"; mas luego de recordar no sólo a sus tíos sino a Sousuke, se dijo que no podría. Quizá eran muy pocos, pero aún existían humanos que apoyaban a sus amigos, fueran quienes fueran… Así se tratara de ajin.

Mientras más avanzaban las noticias, mientras más avanzaba la revolución de Sato, más distraído se encontraba Shinya. No obstante, como la situación estaba en boca de todos, sus jefes decidieron darle una oportunidad a ese chico de tan sólo diecinueve años. Sus faltas fueron toleradas e incluso excusadas. Todo le fue perdonado… aunque él no se perdonara el no regresar a su país.

¿Quiénes de sus conocidos se encontrarían en las listas de los fallecidos? ¿Acaso sus tíos habían conseguido salvarse?

¿Y qué pasaba con ese ajin que tanto mencionaban? ¿Nagai Kei? ¿Sería posible que él pudiera derrotar a Sato? Era sólo un niño…

—Y ya está haciendo más que tú. —Le dijo su consciencia.

 **...**

Sato lanzaba el primer misil contra la ciudad y Nagai se reunía nuevamente con su equipo cuando el muchacho que una vez se deshizo de un escuadrón empacó lo suficiente en una mochila.

Él no sería un espectador más. Shinya Nakamura regresaba a Japón.

 **-o-**

 **¡Hola!:**

 **Existe una teoría en Tumblr que habla sobre la inundación por la que pasó Shinya. Menciona cosas como de que se trataba sólo de un ajin reciente y de que si hubiera sido un ajin experimentado, habría sacado una enorme cantidad de IBM y habría sido más cool el asunto. Sin embargo, sigo creyendo que Shinya tiene un enorme potencial como ajin. Yo quiero que regrese.**

 **El reto de hoy era escribir bien jodidamente rápido. Lo escribí todo bien feo, con palabras entrecruzadas y cortadas, sin acentos y todo eso, pero cumplí con el objetivo. Me tardé más editando esta cosita que escribiéndola. Esos retos funcionan chido.**

 **En fin, nos vemos mañana. ¡Gracias por leer!**

 **¡Abrazos!**

 **Nayla Kei**


	6. Lucha

**Disclaimer applied.**

 **Reto de fanfickers de quince días.**

 **Día 6: drabble hurt/confort**

 **Basado en el manga.**

 **-o-**

 **Lucha**

Crecer sin un ejemplo de vida nunca es sencillo. Jugarse la vida por una apuesta no es algo que un niño de siete años disfruta de ver. Ver cómo tu vida pasa mientras tus padres se alejan más y más de ti… mientras menos comida recibes de tu madre o consejos de tu padre. Mientras la soledad inunda aún cuando sabes que hay alguien a un lado de tu habitación...

Y cuando ese día llega, cuando por un mal equilibrio terminas en una habitación sin moverte o hablar, es cuando te das cuenta de que no hay nada que tú puedas hacer. No importa qué quieras conseguir… no podrás. Ni siquiera un foco has podido cambiar.

Pudiste soñar mil cosas, pudiste aspirar otras mil; pero no podrás hacerlo… Estás solo y es que en realidad siempre lo estuviste. Y no tienes nada que lo evite: no eres hábil ni eres listo; no eres indispensable. Nunca lo fuiste.

 **...**

Sin embargo, otro día despiertas con una misión en las manos: eres el único que puede conseguirla. ¡Debes hacerlo, debes conseguirlo! ¡Alguien te necesita! ¡Corre, hazlo! ¡Lucha!

Lucha aunque sepas que no eres al que todos quieren, al que todos buscan. Lucha aunque sepas que no eres indispensable, aunque sepas que tus planes nunca serán tomados en cuenta. Lucha, lucha porque serás tú el único que nunca dudará; porque siempre serás tú a quien miren cuando necesiten a alguien que no se rinda. Lucha, lucha porque aunque sea una vez, ellos te sonreirán. Lucha porque ellos en realidad sí te quieren… Porque ellos… porque incluso aquél que te grita tanto, ha querido salvarte. Lucha, lucha porque hay alguien que se alegra de verte animado. Lucha, lucha porque habrá alguien que siempre responda tus dudas.

Lucha porque al fin hubo alguien que te miró como hubiera mirado a su hijo.

Lucha… lucha por ti, porque no hay nadie más indispensable para ti que tú mismo.

Lucha, Kou Nakano, lucha y nunca dejes de luchar.

Lucha por mí, pues yo te prometo que yo lucharé por ti.

 **-o-**

 **¡Hola!:**

 **Me salió escuchando una canción super triste de Reik. Me gustó mucho, mucho, cómo quedó esta cosita. Siento que ya me estoy recuperando, ¿saben?**

 **Y la neta no sé qué fue la última línea; sencillamente sentí que necesitaba escribirla. Me agradó.**

 **¡Abrazos!**

 **Nayla Kei**


	7. Gourmet

**Disclaimer applied.**

 **Basado en el anime.**

 **Día 7: OS basado en un sentido: gusto.**

 **-o-**

 **Gourmet**

Ya nevaba.

Nagai dejó su plato sobre el fregadero y tomó su mochila. Mientras se cepillaba los dientes, su madre se recargó en la puerta de la cocina y lo miró.

—¿Vas a hacer algo para navidad? —Le preguntó.

El muchacho se enjuagó la boca y secó sus labios antes de responder:

—Nada planeado todavía —respondió— ¿Y tú, mamá?

—No. Sólo quería saber si compro algo de eso o no.

Nagai asintió previo a despedirse con la mano. Su madre pocas veces era cariñosa, por lo que no necesitaba que le diera un beso de despedida o algo semejante. Ella tampoco era de las que cocinaban algo en las fechas que cualquiera hubiera considerado "especial". Cuando Nagai era un niño y todavía se le permitía jugar con Kaito, éste era quien le llevaba un pastel cuando era su cumpleaños o una barra de chocolate a Eriko cuando era el suyo.

Quizá debía preguntarle a él qué haría esa navidad.

Las primeras horas en la universidad lo mantenían ocupado todo el tiempo, su primer bocado desde el desayuno lo probó a las doce con cinuenta. Su malacostumbrado estómago había esperado por unas botanas desde que dieron las diez de la mañana. Nagai debía reconocer que mientras estuvo en el cuartel de Tosaki, usó más la máquina de snaks que el baño. De no haber sido por el ejercicio y sus frecuentes muertes, se habría enfermado severamente. De vez en cuando podía abusar de su condición...

Sin desearlo, cerró un momento los ojos al probar la primer papa frita. El sabor de un alimento luego del estrés era formidable.

Las siguientes tres horas las pasó en diferentes salones y con diferentes profesores. Como siempre, el cuaderno de Nagai era el que más apuntes tenía; cada semana, al menos uno de sus compañeros le pedía permiso para echarle una ojeada a sus cuadernos. Nagai nunca tuvo problema con eso; ciertamente, eso servía para alimentar su muy nutrido ego.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba calzándose los zapatos para salir de la escuela, escucho la voz de ese amigo que tanto disfrutaba de fastidiarlo:

—¡Nagai!

Suspiró. Había olvidado que ése era su día de descanso y que Nakano solía comer con él o con Izumi y Tosaki. Había prometido que no se desharían de él y, bueno, lo estaba cumpliendo.

—No tienes que gritar, ya te oí —respondió el estudiante de medicina al muchacho que estaba a su lado—. ¿Izumi-san te rechazó de nuevo?

—Nah, no le hablé. La semana pasada me dijo que Tosaki-san estaría muy ocupado por no sé qué demanda a no sé qué hospital. ¡Vamos a comer, Nagai!

—Sólo cállate, idiota. ¿Traes para los dos? —preguntó ya con el portafolios en la mano y los zapatos puestos.

Nakano, que vestía con un suéter que Nagai le había comprado (bajo una amenaza de Tosaki acerca de lo caro que salía lavar la ropa de Kou cada vez que Kei se enojaba con él y lo mataba), sonrió tras ver los nuevos zapatos de su amigo.

—Cada día te pareces más a Tosaki-san. Por cierto, ¿crees que Izumi-san quiera pasar la navidad conmigo?

Nagai negó con un monosílabo y siguió caminando. Kou no tardó en alcanzarlo y como cuando se aferraba a un plan ridículo, continuó hablando:

—¿Y por qué no? Seguro que Tosaki-san tendrá mucho trabajo, por lo que…

—Por lo que Izumi-san también lo tendrá. ¿Olvidas que es su secretaria?

—No, pero… —Se detuvo un segundo, en el que Nagai entró a su local de comida rápida preferido. Para ser un futuro médico, lo cierto era que disfrutaba mucho de esos alimentos llenos de harina— ¡Eh! ¡Apuesto que Tosaki-san pasará la navidad con Ai-san!

Nagai esta vez sí dejó de caminar para mirar a Kou. No lo había pensado: las personas en los hospitales no podrían salir a celebrar la navidad. Seguro que se sentirían solas, seguro que desearían que alguien estuviese a su lado…

—Supongo que tienes razón… —Terminó por decir.

Enseguida, permitió que Kou siguiera parloteando sobre sus planes futuros. Pocas veces Nagai lo interrumió: aunque le pareciera que ninguno podría realizarse, prefería crear su propio plan para navidad. Después de todo lo que le había hecho pasar, lo adecuado era disculparse con una cena de navidad...

Lo primero era ir al hospital para hacer la petición de visita. Sabía que ese día su hermana estaría llena de estudios y que seguramente terminaría muy cansada; mas consideraba que le alegraría que al llegar a su habitación pudiera encontrarse con su hermano. Sería un agradable detalle.

Frunció ligeramente el entrecejo; quizá también tendría que llamar a Kaito. Después de todo, la relación entre Kaito y Eriko se había estrechado durante la batalla contra Sato.

Después de una hora y media, Nagai se despidió de Nakano y se dirigió al hospital.

La comida que había ingerido no había tenido sabor alguno hasta que en la recepción del área le dieron el permiso de pasar con Eriko la navidad. Habían sido dos hamburguesas de res, las había condimentado con mostaza y catsup. Estaban deliciosas.

Cuando su madre volvió a preguntarle, el día que salió de vacaciones, si haría algo en la navidad, Kei le dijo la verdad. Incluso la invitó, pero ella se negó de inmediato. Kaito hizo todo lo contrario. Aquello dejó en Nagai un sabor agridulce.

El tan celebrado día llegó y con ello, una llamada telefónica se efectuó. En ésta, los planes de Nakano terminaron por fracasar.

Eriko salió de los laboratorios del hospital a las seis con catorce de la tarde. Como todos lo habían predicho, tenía sueño y le dolían los brazos. Sin embargo, cuando la enfermera abrió la puerta y le permitió el paso, la jovencita no pudo hacer más que sonreír y sonrojarse.

—¡Kai-san! —exclamó ignorando completamente a su hermano, que incluso había sido obligado a ponerse un gorro navideño.

—No te emociones tanto, puede afectar tu salud. —Le dijo Kei. Ella entonces reparó en él e hizo un mohín.

—No me digas qué hacer, nii-san —respondió sonrojada.

Kaito rió.

—¿Por qué no te recuestas, Eriko? Podemos empezar con la cena, Kei trajo pavo —intervino. Como era de esperarse, Eriko obedeció a sus sugerencias.

Kei trató de ignorar la evidente preferencia de su hermana por su mejor amigo y sacó la comida que había ido a comprar. Durante dos horas y media, los tres charlaron sobre diversas cosas. Eriko incluso le preguntó a su hermano por la escuela y le insistió para que le diera más detalles.

El pavo relleno tenía buen sabor, no estaba realmente salado. Y aunque Eriko tenía la sensación del medicamento en la lengua, pudo advertir que el sabor de la conversación y el ambiente era una delicia. Por supuesto, mucho tenía que ver con el hecho de que las personas que más quería estaban ahí.

Cuando dieron las nueve, una enfermera entró a la habitación y le recordó a Nagai que tendría que retirarse a las diez. Él asintió apenas: acababa de recibir un mensaje de Izumi.

"Feliz Navidad, Nagai-kun."

Sin prestarle mucha atención a la siguiente conversación en el cuarto, tecleó la respuesta:

"¿Nakano no está contigo, Izumi-san?"

La negativa de Izumi tampoco tardó en llegar. Un simple "No." denotaba que ni siquiera había un tema al respecto y que estaba ocupada. Nagai se preguntó un segundo si Tosaki estaría con ella; empero, lo que más le atrajo en ese mensaje era que si Kou no estaba con ella, entonces significaba que estaba solo. Significaba que estaba pasando la navidad sin nadie que lo acompañara.

Por alguna razón, eso le supo amargo.

—¿Kei? ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Kaito.

El aludido no respondió de inmediato. Izumi y Nakano no mantenían una mala relación; incluso Kei podría apostar a que si Tosaki se hubiera quedado con Ai, Izumi habría aceptado pasar la navidad con Nakano puesto que ella tampoco tenía familia con la que pudiera celebrarlo. Sin embargo, el darle una negativa daba a entender que ella no estaría sola… pero Kou sí.

—Kai, ¿traes tu moto? —susurró.

—S-sí. ¿Por qué la pregunta? —respondió— ¿Otra vez Sato?

Eriko dejó de comer y miró con pánico a su hermano. El nombre del sombrerero se había convertido en un tabú de mala fortuna.

—No. Es sólo que… —Hizo una pausa— Tengo que irme —dijo antes de levantarse—. No hay nada de qué preocuparse, pero necesito hacer esto. Los veo después. —Se despidió mientras recibía de Kaito las llaves de su moto.

Sus ojos se detuvieron en el pavo a medio comer. Había sido demasiado grande para sólo ellos tres; quizá hacía falta una persona más emotiva.

—Me llevo esto —agregó al tiempo que guardaba el resto de la cena en su mochila—. Cuida de Eri, Kaito.

Y sin más, Nagai se fue. Su hermana miró la puerta y soltó un suspiro.

—Se llevó toda la comida… A veces creo que está delgado por una maldición —comentó.

—Sí, eso debe ser —concordó Kaito.

El apartamento de Kou no solía estar completamente limpio, mas en un día en el que se supone tendría que estar rodeado de familiares y amigos, Nakano quería mantener su mente ocupada para no echarse a llorar por su mala suerte. No tenía deseos, tampoco, de salir a fingir que era feliz estando solo.

Era irónico: durante la captura de Sato, todos lo habían reconocido como el más simpático. Sin embargo, en esa fecha en la que de acuerdo a las "grandiosas estadísticas" de genios como Nagai tendría que estar rodeado de amigos, era quien estaba solo. Como si fuera él quien rechazara el contacto humano.

—Como si yo fuera Nagai, como si yo fuera el señor frío o el "estoy rodeado de idiotas" —decía mientras acomodaba la basura en los enormes contenedores detrás del edificio— ¿Por qué idiotas como él tienen amigos? Tosaki-san hasta tiene una prometida y Ogura-san alardeaba sobre haberse acostado con dos mujeres a la vez. Eso debería ser ilegal para los geni…

—Sabía que era una pérdida de tiempo el venir hasta acá. —Lo interrumpió la voz de aquél que tanto insultaba—. De cualquier modo, el relleno del pavo ya debe haberse estropeado —mencionó.

Kou dejó caer la última bolsa de basura y se giró para ver a Nagai, aún encima de la motocicleta, con una mochila en la espalda y un casco sobre la cabeza.

—¡Nagai! —gritó, emocionado— ¡Estás aquí!

—Eres tan observador como siempre —contestó el aludido antes de bajarse del vehículo y poner la palanca de seguridad— ¿Está bien si la dejo ahí?

—¡Sí! Eh, espera. ¿Dijiste que compraste pavo? ¡Jé! ¡Esto será divertido!

—Ya comimos la mitad, pero… —explicó quitándose el casco. Hizo una mueca tras darse cuenta de que el gorro navideño se había salido junto con el protector de su cabeza.

—¡Trajiste un gorro de Santa Claus! —Se burló Nakano.

Enojado, Kei lo miró. Si tan sólo no hubiera gastado su dinero en la cena para su hermana (y ahora para Kou), entonces estaría dispuesto a comprarle otro suéter a Nakano para poder matarlo unas cuantas veces más.

Se dice que la comida navideña tiene un mejor sabor cuando se recalienta al día siguiente; no obstante, para Kou no hubo mejor alimento que aquél que devoró en compañía de su amigo. No hubo mejor alimento que el conversar ya no sólo de detalles, sino de recuerdos y futuros. No hubo mejor alimento que el burlarse del gorro navideño de Kei y el permitir que él se burlara de la ironía que había sido el hablar mal de sus amigos cuando era tratado como el más noble del escuadrón.

Esa noche, en un restaurante elegante, un miembro del escuadrón aceptó un nuevo futuro. Esa noche, otro miembro del escuadrón descubrió que el sabor más agradable de la navidad no era el pavo o el ponche, sino una buena compañía. Esa noche, una chica de casi dieciséis años por fin se atrevió a decirle lo evidente al chico que le gustaba.

Ese 24 de diciembre, por fin comprendieron el significado de la palabra: "gourmet".

 **-o-**

 **¡Hola!:**

 **Sí, tarde, lo sé. Es que hice un enorme OS que terminé dividiendo para mejor abarcar dos días (que son los que debo). Y... Bueno, terminé enamorada del anime y... Y ya saben Navidad, ponche, posadas. ¡No pude evitarlo!**

 **Ojalá hayan disfrutado esta navidad.**

 **Abrazos.**

 **Nayla Kei**


	8. Invierno

**Disclaimer applied.**

 **Reto de fanfickers de quince días.**

 **Día 8: invierno.**

 **Aviso: este OS funciona como "continuación" del OS anterior, Gourmet; por lo tanto, está basado en un futuro posible de la última temporada del anime.**

 **-o-**

 **Invierno**

Era casi medio dia. Tosaki caminaba a paso acelerado, con Izumi a su derecha. Acababan de salir de una junta respecto a una demanda que un consejo del hospital Sakura había recibido. Izumi llevaba los papeles con la resolución y Tosaki abría un nuevo paquete de mentas.

—Tiene que desayunar algo, Tosaki-san. —Le dijo Izumi. Tosaki frunció el entrecejo.

—No hay tiempo para…

—No ha dormido bien y anoche apenas tocó su cena. Será mejor que desayune, Tosaki-san.

El aludido miró de reojo a su asistente. Detestaba admitirlo, pero ella tenía razón.

—Será un desayuno rápido. Sokabe llegará en veinte minutos —respondió él.

Izumi asintió. Mientras pasaban por el pasillo previo a la cafetería, Izumi vislumbró a una secretaria adornando su escritorio con diminutas luces navideñas. Casi lo olvidaba, estaban a una semana de navidad.

Tras un rápido escaneo mental a la agenda de Tosaki, podían ir a cenar el 25 sin ningún problema. No como una cita, pero sí para celebrar que al fin podían comer, dormir y divertirse sin preocuparse por que Sato se apareciera con una nueva bomba en la cintura.

Quizá podrían invitar a los demás; aunque era probable que Nagai estuviera con su familia.

Convencerlo, ése sería el verdadero reto.

Después del desayuno, Tosaki se marchó con Sokabe a una reunión privada. Mientras tanto, Izumi se dedicó a resolver sus pendientes. Luego de cuarenta minutos, las piernas empezaron a dolerle; tenía que levantarse a caminar un poco.

Miró el reloj: aún faltaban veinte minutos para que Tosaki regresara y le entregara más trabajo. En definitiva, esa denuncia les estaba dando demasiados problemas y ahora se sumaban las peticiones del sindicato de ajin.

Suspiró. En verdad necesitaba un descanso.

Cuando apenas había caminado tres metros fuera de la oficina que compartía con Tosaki, se topó con la antigua secretaria del Ministro de Salud. Ella vestía un nuevo conjunto que tal vez le habría costado una gran cantidad de dinero.

—¡Ah, Izumi! —exclamó la muchacha— Qué gusto verte. ¿Cómo estás?

—B-bien, gracias —respondió ella antes de tratar de disculparse para continuar con su caminata.

No obstante, fue otra voz la que la distrajo:

—Shimomura-kun.

Como si se tratara de un botón, Izumi se giró para mirar a Tosaki.

—Tosaki-san…

—Voy a necesitar que acomodes esto en la agenda —dijo él mientras alzaba otro folder. Su expresión denotaba todo el estrés que Sokabe acababa de cargar en su espalda.

—Por supuesto, Tosaki-san —respondió ella.

Apenas le dirigió una mirada a la mujer frente a ella; pero cuando quiso alejarse, ella la tomó de la muñeca.

—Espera, Izumi. —Le susurró con ese aire de complicidad— ¿Cómo vas con Tosaki-san?

—¿Eh? —cuestionó la ajin, mirándola con asombro.

—¿Ya estás saliendo con él?

—Ah, creo que estás confundiéndote. Tosaki-san y yo sólo trabajamos juntos, no…

—Mira, anoche salí con un terrible sujeto que me dio como regalo de primera cita estos cupones para uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad. Yo no los necesito, pero… —Se humedeció los labios, extasiada— Tiene fecha para navidad. —Le guiñó un ojo— Un vestido rojo te vendría bien.

Izumi, sin embargo, ni siquiera se molestó en aceptar los cupones que aquella cínica le ofrecía. Ya no sabía cómo dejarle claro que ella no tenía nada que ver con Tosaki. Si bien era cierto que él era algo más que su jefe; no podría decir que significara algo tan cercano como una pareja. Después de todo, Izumi ya había tenido suficiente de hombres en su vida.

Lo que le recordaba que tenía que responder el mensaje de Nakano… Para empezar, tenía que leerlo.

Tosaki mantenía dos dedos en el puente de su nariz cuando Izumi ingresó a la oficina. El compartir el cuarto de trabajo no había hecho más que complicar los rumores que habían circulado al inicio de su relación laboral. Por fortuna, Tosaki había expuesto que detestaba gritar o usar un comunicador para llamar a una secretaria; y dado que lo había anunciado con una expresión que no permitía debate, nadia había vuelto a discutir ese tema. Hasta que esa molesta mujer llegó.

A sabiendas de que el dolor de cabeza de Tosaki era muy sensible, Izumi tuvo el cuidado de cerrar la puerta con sigilo. Del mismo modo, se acercó al escritorio de Tosaki y tomó el folder café que había visto en sus manos.

—Ni siquiera van a dejarme el 24 libre. —Se quejó él en voz alta. Izumi lo miró con pena: entonces todos sus planes se cancelarían.

—Trabajaremos duro para tener al menos la tarde libre, Tosaki-san. Yo puedo desvelarme y…

—No abuses de tu condición como ajin. El trabajo es mío, tú puedes descansar.

—Tosaki-san, no me iré antes que usted. Recuerde que tengo que prote…

—Pasaré la navidad en el hospital, con Ai. —La interrumpió con la vista clavada en los enormes ojos de Izumi— No creo que quieras estar ahí, Shimomura-kun.

Izumi asintió.

—Tiene razón, Tosaki-san. Lo siento. —Se disculpó previo a darse la vuelta y caminar hacia su escritorio.

Todo el tiempo, sintió sobre sí la mirada de su jefe.

—Supongo que tienes planes para navidad. —Le dijo.

Izumi tardó un poco en responder: la pantalla de su celular mostraba un nuevo mensaje de Nakano:

"Nagai me dio su tarjeta de cupones del centro y conseguí lugar en un restaurante para navidad. ¿Quieres ir, Izumi-san?"

—Sí, sí tengo planes. Nakano-kun quiere que vayamos a un restaurante en el centro.

—Supongo que Nagai estará ahí —comentó Tosaki mientras sacaba sus mentas del pantalón.

—En realidad, no. Nagai-kun le entregó los cupones —respondió ella al tiempo que abría la agenda de Tosaki y apuntaba lo que él le había pedido.

El rostro de Tosaki se mostró confundido.

—¿Nakano y tú? ¿Están saliendo?

—No. Pero ninguno tiene una familia con la que pueda pasar navidad y… No es una cita. Nakano-kun no significa eso para mí. —Le explicó una vez agendados los compromisos de Tosaki.

Después de unos largos segundos de extraña tensión, Tosaki asintió. Conocía lo suficiente a ese ajin como para saber que para él, aquello sí sería una cita. Por algún motivo, eso le molestaba; mas no dijo nada.

 **...**

El día veinte, Tosaki se dio su tiempo para visitar a Ai al hospital. Las palabras de los médicos eran las mismas: no había avances en su estado; al contrario, parecía estarse agravando a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos. No era algo que Tosaki no supiera: Ai moría. Pero él se lo había prometido: permanecería con ella hasta el día de su muerte.

Lo cierto era que Tosaki nunca se imaginó en esa situación; para empezar, ni siquiera se había imaginado comprometido con alguien. Y luego de conocer a Ai, luego de aceptar que estaba enamorado de ella, no se imaginó que ella ya no le respondería las conversaciones con un chiste o una sonrisa fuera de lugar. No se imaginó que fuera él quien hablara más en esa relación.

Y, no obstante, aunque la extrañara y aunque todo lo que había hecho contra los ajin había sido para salvarla, tenía que reconocer una cosa: ya no recordaba con claridad su voz o su risa. De no ser por las fotografías en su celular, incluso habría olvidado el color de sus ojos.

Tosaki ya no recordaba cómo se burlaba ella de cada gesto suyo, Tosaki ya no recordaba cómo había sido que ella lo había incitado a dejar el cigarro, Tosaki ya no recordaba muchas cosas sobre Ai. Sólo recordaba que ella había sido la primera mujer en su vida. Sólo recordaba que ella era su primer amor.

Con un suspiro doloroso, Tosaki tomó la mano de la mujer en la cama y la alzó hasta colocar la frente en ella.

—Vuelve… Por favor. Vuelve antes de que te olvide —suplicó.

 **...**

En el momento en el que Izumi salió de su apartamento el 24 de diciembre, nevaba. Con frío, se enredó la bufanda alrededor de su cuello y metió las manos a los bolsillos de su chamarra.

Esa mañana sólo pasaría a dejar unos papeles a la oficina y luego se marcharía. Tenía que comprar un regalo para Kou. No le vendría mal una sudadera; después de todo, Nagai le había roto muchas con todas las ocasiones en las que, enojado, lo mató. Sonrió tras recordar esos días en los que todos dormían bajo el mismo techo: a pesar de que la amenaza de Sato estaba siempre sobre sus cabezas, de alguna u otra forma conseguían que el ambiente fuera en ocasiones divertido. Tal vez también comprara algo para Nagai.

Su pequeño bolso de tela se atoró en uno de los pasamanos del metro. Ella lo jaló con discreción. Ahí llevaba el regalo para Tosaki; si él se iba al hospital, entonces no lo vería hasta el lunes siguiente.

El edificio de Salud y Bienestar Social estaba casi vacío; ese día sólo había un par de juntas al mediodía. Las personas que ya estaban ahí, como Izumi, sólo iban a entregar informes o a concluir con una tarea que habían dejado pendiente. Ese segundo caso era el de Tosaki.

Izumi abrió la puerta de la oficina y encontró a su jefe semidormido y con una vieja taza de café en la mano. Sorprendentemente, la sostenía con firmeza. Izumi rió: a él no le agradaba el ruido que hacían las tazas al romperse; quizá su inconsciente lo había obligado a aferrarse a la oreja de la taza como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Acercándose con cuidado, Izumi tomó la taza de Tosaki y la colocó en el escritorio. Ya estaba frío el café; tal vez debería de traerle uno más reciente.

Mas no pudo pensarlo mucho pues casi como reflejo, Tosaki abrió los ojos y miró a su asistente. La distancia a la que se encontraban no rebasaba los quince centímetros. Izumi se ruborizó cuando se percató de que la persistente mirada de Tosaki no se apartaba de sus ojos. Y es que los ojos de Tosaki no permitían una escapatoria, nunca había podido huir de ellos; aunque cerrara los ojos, podía sentirlos escudriñándola o castigándola. Pero en ese momento, en ese minúsculo segundo, no había enojo en la mirada de Yuu. Quizá había sido el sueño que cargaba, pero Izumi podría jurar que ese brillo sólo lo había visto dirigido a Ai…

Un segundo después, el momento se vino abajo porque Tosaki parpadeó. Al momento que siguió, Tosaki ya miraba la taza de café frío a un lado de la mano de Izumi.

Ésta, aún ruborizada, se hizo para atrás y, sin mostrarle la cara a Tosaki, ordenó los ya ordenados papeles en su propio escritorio. Tosaki trató de ignorarla tal y como ella lo hacía con él. Ambos podían sentir cómo su ritmo cardiaco había aumentado, ambos podían sentir cómo de repente no importaba que fuera invierno porque el calor en sus cuerpos les indicaba que era verano.

Izumi colocó una mano en su pecho y trató de concentrarse. No había pasado nada, no había sucedido nada. Tosaki sólo la había visto tomar su café, no había sido nada especial.

Esa dulce mirada no significaba nada.

Tras cerrar los ojos y repetir en su mente que no había sucedido nada, Izumi suspiró y con ello dejó escapar toda la angustia que la situación le había generado. Tosaki, por su parte, había escondido el rostro detrás de su tablet y había fingido leer los términos y condiciones de una red social.

"No había significado nada, fue un error" se dijeron ambos. Aun cuando sólo había sido una mirada cercana, la realidad era que los dos habían tomado eso como algo más que un simple error.

Izumi, sin poder despegar los ojos de Tosaki de su mente, dejó en el escritorio los papeles que había planeado dejar con él y luego de una cabezada nerviosa, salió de la habitación.

—Shimomura-kun… —La llamó Tosaki cuando ella estaba cerrando la puerta. Si lo escuchó o no, de cualquier modo no volvió— ¡Maldición! —exclamó con un golpe en la mesa.

"No ha significado nada, ella no… Eso no fue nada."

—¿En qué diablos estaba pensando? —Se preguntó.

Tosaki no era tonto, Tosaki sabía qué era lo que había pasado con sólo una mirada. Y lo temía.

—Ella es una ajin, es menor que yo, es mi asistente… Ella no es Ai. —Se dijo. Mas una vocecita (que sonaba igual a Ogura Ikuya) le dijo que era exactamente eso lo interesante: "ella no es Ai, ella es Izumi." Y eso no era malo.

Suspiró. Algo no estaba bien de todo eso.

 **...**

Izumi corrió hasta llegar a los baños del tercer piso. Ya se había quitado la bufanda y ya se había mojado el cuello; pero esa sensación no se marchaba. La certeza de lo que había querido ocultar, mas que Kei e incluso Kou ya habían descubierto, la golpeó con la fuerza de diez IBM.

Mirándose al espejo, Izumi repitió lo que todo su ser había gritado en el último año:

—Lo quiero.

Enseguida, dejó escapar un gemido de frustración. ¿En qué se había metido? ¡No podía sencillamente ir por el mundo queriendo a Tosaki! Para empezar, él ya estaba comprometido y le parecía injusto que ella se pudiera aprovechar de algún modo de que Ai estaba en coma. No, no podía quererlo; ¡no debía quererlo, maldita sea!

Nunca había estado a favor del modo de pensamiento de Nagai Kei, pero en ese momento había deseado vivir sin sentimientos que pudieran complicar su vida. ¿Cómo era que Nagai podía ocultar e incluso eliminar sus sentimientos?

De nuevo, dejó que su boca expulsara sus emociones.

Entre más pensaba en lo prohibido que le era Tosaki, más recordaba aquellos momentos en los que no sólo ella, sino él, mostraban una evidente preferencia el uno por el otro.

—¡Basta! —gritó, completamente fastidiada.

Necesitaba salir de ahí, necesitaba pensar las cosas con claridad y obligarse a negar todo lo que su cabeza le gritaba.

Con más fuerza de la necesaria, tomó su bufanda y se la colgó sin tomar en cuenta el orden.

Sin embargo, una vez dio un paso fuera de los baños de mujeres, escuchó la alarma de fuego sonar. Casi de inmediato, los rociadores se encargaron de mojar todo el suelo y a quienes estuvieran en los pasillos. Sus reflejos se abrieron paso por entre los miedos de estar enamorada.

—¡Tosaki-san! —gritó antes de correr hacia el sexto piso.

Al mismo tiempo, Tosaki tomó el teléfono y, mientras corría escaleras abajo, marcó a su secretaria. Ella no debía estar cerca de algun peligro o podrían descubrir su naturaleza.

—¡Vamos, Izumi, contesta! —exclamó en el piso quinto.

Para cuando quiso rodear el pasamanos para saltar al cuarto piso, se encontró de frente a la persona que había llamado tres veces sin que ésta contestara. Izumi golpeó su nariz con la clavícula de Tosaki bajo el impulso de detenerse repentinamente.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Tosaki tomándola por los hombros.

—No se preocupe por mí, Tosaki-san. ¿No está herido? —contestó ella, mirándolo.

—No. ¿Dónde fue el incencio?

—Parece ser que en el piso sexto. Tenemos que salir, Tosaki-san —dijo ella con la misma firmeza con la que trataba todo.

El aludido asintió y siguiendo de cerca a su empleada, descendió hasta la planta baja. Todo el personal estaba ahí y los bomberos recién llegaban.

—Sokabe, ¿qué ocurrió? —preguntó Tosaki al visitante de otro colega suyo.

—Parece ser que un muchacho dejó su cigarrillo en unos papeles, Tosaki-sempai —contestó éste.

—¿Un cigarro? ¿Qué clase de idiota…?

Resopló sin terminar su pregunta.

Tras quince minutos, los bomberos avisaron que sólo una habitación había recibido daños y que ya todo estaba controlado. En efecto, confirmaron que había sido provocado por un cigarrillo. No tuvieron que buscar por mucho tiempo al culpable, pues éste fue regañado por todo un grupo de personas que ya conocían su torpeza.

—Es increíble que en este edificio se cometan esta clase de estupideces —musitó Tosaki.

—El culpable será despedido, Tosaki-sempai.

—Eso es evidente. Shimomura-kun, que revisen las alarmas y los daños a equipos electrónicos. Este imbécil pudo costarnos millones.

—Sí, Tosaki-san —contestó ella antes de ir con el departamento de seguridad.

Aunque era cierto que la torpeza de un chico había causado ese revuelo, también lo era que no había sido necesario rociar todas las habitaciones cuando sólo había sido una habitación la que había absorbido el humo. Izumi se encargó de hablar con las personas necesarias y de encontrar los reportes que indicaran los fallos que el departamento había tenido. Algunos de los trabajadores trataron de seducirla para que no los acusara, mas Izumi fue inflexible. No había sido culpa de una sola persona el que se hubieran perdido tantos archivos.

Por esa falla matutina, Izumi y Tosaki tuvieron que permanecer en el edificio hasta que dieron las siete y media de la noche. Tosaki había empezado a estornudar desde las cuatro; por lo que Izumi le entregó un antigripal de dos tomas. Era ridículo el hecho de que ambos tuvieran en armarios del edificio mudas nuevas y que éstas también estuvieran mojadas.

Cuando por fin Tosaki firmó el último papel del seguro que repondría parte del equipo perdido, miró el reloj en su muñeca y luego a Izumi.

—¿A qué hora tenías que ver a Nakano? —preguntó.

Ella de inmediato soltó una maldición y, sin responder, se alejó unos metros de él para llamar al muchacho que había dicho vería a esa misma hora. Tosaki no quitó la vista de ella ni apartó el oído de cada palabra dicha.

—¿Nakano-kun? Lo siento mucho, tuvimos un percance en la oficina y apenas se está resolviendo. —Hizo una pausa corta. Tosaki no pudo escuchar lo que Nakano le decía— Sí, estoy bien. —Otra pausa— Sí, Tosaki-san está conmigo... Lo siento mucho, Nakano-kun. Feliz navidad.

En cuanto colgó, Izumi suspiró y, rendida, se alzó de hombros.

—Pobre chico… —musitó.

—Pudiste decirle que llegarías tarde. —Le dijo Tosaki.

Izumi lo miró por encima del hombro antes de volver la vista al frente.

—No, iba a pasar a comprarle algo. No tengo nada para él y no quería llegar con las manos vacías. Había pensado en comprar también algo para Nagai-kun.

—Un pedazo de carbón es lo que se merece ese niño —respondió Tosaki un poco celoso. Ella había hablado de cenar con Nakano, de comprarle un regalo a Nakano y ahora también había incluido a Nagai; pero había pasado casi todo el 24 con Tosaki y ni siquiera una frase típica había recibido de ella.

—No importa, ahora no sé cuándo los pueda ver. La última semana del año siempre es la más complicada; ya los veré el próximo mes —comentó Izumi con una delgada sonrisa.

¿Qué tenían esos enanos que la hacían sonreír?

—Bien —respondió Tosaki previo a darse la vuelta sin siquiera despedirse de ella. No era como si le importara…. ¡Pero ellos eran un par de niñatos inmaduros e imortales! ¡¿Qué de interesante tenía el salir con…?!

—Tosaki-san… —murmuró Izumi atreviéndose a tomarlo de la manga del abrigo. Él se detuvo y le miró con el rabillo del ojo; de nuevo estaba sonrojada, pero esta vez no evitaba su mirada— Feliz navidad, Tosaki-san.

Ahí estaba, ahí estaba la comprada frase que todo el mundo repetía en el mismo día. Pero ella no era una mujer que fuera comprada por la sociedad, ella era una mujer honesta y sensible. Cuando ella insultaba a alguien, no lo hacía porque estuviera simplemente molesta; sino porque creía en sus palabras. Cuando ella se disculpaba, no lo hacía porque se sintiera comprometida; sino porque en verdad se sentía culpable. Cuando ella entregaba un regalo, en forma de oso de peluche o en forma de sonrisa, lo hacía porque su corazón así lo pedía.

Cuando ella miraba a alguien con aquella mirada, cuando ella sonreía a alguien con esa sonrisa, cuando ella pronunciaba esas palabras de la forma en la que lo hizo, nada podía ser falso.

Sin saber qué lo había llevado a hacerlo, Tosaki se soltó del agarre de Izumi y pasó ambos brazos por la espalda de la muchacha. Mientras el cuerpo de Izumi se pegaba al suyo, él cerró los ojos y permitió que el shampoo en el cabello de Izumi llegara hasta su nariz. Con fuerza y sin darle una oportunidad de liberarse, Tosaki abrazó a Izumi. La estrechó hasta que sus brazos se cansaron y recargó la mejilla en su cabeza. Pudo sentir en su pecho el traqueteo de las corazonadas del corazón de Izumi, pudo sentir su propio traqueteo.

Ella no podía moverse, no podía responder al abrazo o negarlo. No podía rodear a Tosaki como él lo hacía ni podía empujarlo. Ella sólo podía, pese a sus contradicciones emocionales, cerrar los ojos y disfrutar del aroma del abrigo de Tosaki. Antes ya lo había memorizado, pero nunca se le había permitido estar tan cerca de él, no en esa posición, no sin que estuviera en peligro. Nunca para expresar un sentimiento que para ambos era prohibido.

Aterrada del mismo modo que ilusionada, Izumi consiguió aferrarse a la tela que cubría el torso de Tosaki. Aunque la culpa la inundara, no quería alejarse de él, no quería que ese abrazo terminara, no quería que él la soltara. Esa navidad, Izumi sólo tenía un deseo. Un deseo que su boca no quiso mantener en secreto…

—Por favor, cena conmigo esta noche.

Y en cuanto esa frase salió de su boca, se arrepintió. No podía pedirle eso, no podía pedirle que dejara a Ai, no podía pedirle que pasara una fecha tan importante con ella, no podía…

Lentamente, Tosaki deshizo el abrazo y sin atreverse a mirarla, contestó:

—Nos vemos el lunes, Shimomura-kun.

El frío en invierno no helaba tanto si se le comparaba con aquella despedida dentro del corazón de Izumi. La respuesta era evidente, siempre lo había sido. ¡Qué tonta había sido al creer que en algún momento podría tener otro futuro con él! Porque hasta en ese segundo podía admitirlo: estaba enamorada de Tosaki, lo amaba no desde ese día, no desde el incidente de la mañana; lo había amado desde que Sato los alcanzó en esa alcantarilla, lo había amado desde que los agentes americanos lo secuestraron, lo había amado desde que Nagai Kei se convirtió en la piedra en su zapato… Tal vez lo había amado desde que le entregó una nueva vida. Empero, ninguno de esos eventos había significado un nuevo futuro para él. ¿Cuándo lo entendería? Tosaki Yuu vivía para su prometida y sólo para ella.

Ahogada como nunca lo estuvo, Izumi se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo y permitió que las lágrimas llenaran su rostro.

"¿Estás con Tosaki-san?… Ah, disfruten su compañía."

"Sé que lo único que quieres ahora es rescatar a Tosaki-san, pero será mejor que te controles."

"Tosaki-san y tú… ¿están saliendo?… Déjame decirte algo: tienes mal gusto."

"¿Crees que Izumi-san y Tosaki-san estén saliendo? Siempre están juntos."

"Él es atractivo, ¿ella es su novia?"

Cada vez que ella escuchaba esas frases, cada vez que alguien insinuaba algo más entre ellos, una parte de Izumi se enorgullecía, una parte de ella celebraba porque entonces significaba que hacían una buena pareja. Sin importar que en soledad Tosaki nunca le hubiera dado indicios de querer algo más con ella, eran esas frases que muchas veces escuchó la alentaban de alguna forma...

Estúpida.

 **...**

Tosaki manejó con menos rapidez de la usual. Sin importar lo efusivo de la fecha, no tenía un solo motivo para sonreír. De su cabeza no había podido quitar la invitación de Izumi y más que eso, la declaración que eso implicaba. La había lastimado al mismo tiempo que él se hería. Pero había sido lo correcto, había hecho lo que tenía que hacer.

—No puedo hacerle esto a Ai, ella no merece que yo…

—¿Ella merece que la visites cuando tienes a otra mujer en la cabeza? —preguntó la estúpida voz en su cabeza. Casi podía ver la mirada sarcástica de Ogura.

En uno de los semáforos en rojo, Tosaki recargó la frente en el volante. No, no podía hacerlo; no podía traicionar a Ai.

—Yuu… Yuu.. —Escuchó en su cabeza, proveniente de un recuerdo. Sólo esa frase la recordaba con claridad.

Ai no merecía que le hiciera eso, Ai no merecía que la dejara, Ai no merecía…

—Es sólo que no quiero ser una carga para ti —dijo su prometida en otro recuerdo.

Una carga… ¿Cómo podría ser ella una carga?

El sonido de un claxon lo alertó de que ya podría avanzar.

Faltaba un kilómetro de viaje, ya estaba cerca. Pero entonces la sonrisa de Izumi retoñó en su memoria y Tosaki no pudo hacer más que orillarse y parar el auto. Frustrado, golpeó el volante y sacó unas cuantas mentas. Maldiciendo, se metió las pastillas a la boca. Era ridículo que incluso esas cosas le recordaran a su empleada.

Cerró los ojos y, sin poder evitarlo, recordó todas esas veces en las que Izumi colocó un brazo frente a Tosaki para protegerlo. Recordó todas esas veces en las que corrió para evitar que algo le hiciera daño. Recordó cada una de las veces en las que, desesperada, gritó su nombre. Y es que en su voz se oía tan distinto el "Tosaki-san"… Era casi tan particular como el "Yuu" de Ai. Sin embargo, era la primera quien ahora lo hacía sonreír.

"No quiero ser una carga para ti", repitió su mente.

Ai podía pasar minutos observando cada movimiento de Tosaki, pero Izumi ya los tenía estudiados; Izumi ya sabía a qué dirección girar para encontrarlo. Ai podía cambiar el rumbo de la conversación con un chiste blanco, pero Izumi ponía todo de sí para comprender el significado tras bambalinas en cada una de las palabras de Tosaki. Ai podía ser la chica más adorable que Tosaki había conocido, pero Izumi era la chica que Tosaki no volvería a encontrar si la dejaba ir.

"No quiero ser una carga para ti."

Porque aunque supiera que su deber estaba con Ai, aunque supiera que le había prometido amarla hasta el día de su muerte… Lo cierto era que ya no podía cumplirle...

"No quiero ser una carga para ti."

Pero ahora lo entendía: el no quererla como antes la quiso, el no recordarla como antes la recordaba, no estaba mal. El tener en mente a otra chica, el querer proteger a otra chica, el querer abrazar a otra chica… eso tampoco estaba mal.

"No quiero ser una carga para ti."

—No, yo no seré un carga para ti, Ai. —Le dijo al aire mientras abría los ojos y se preparaba para tomar el siguiente retorno.

 **...**

Izumi ingresó a su departamento cuando dieron las nueve veinte. Sin querer pensar en lo que había dentro de su bolsa de tela, la dejó caer en el suelo y avazó hasta el balcón de su habitación. El frío del invierno caló en su cuello casi descubierto: su bufanda ya estaba arrastrando por el suelo.

Desde donde estaba, podía evitar el mirar a los transeúntes disfrutando de un día familiar. Ella sólo veía un triste callejón lleno de botes de basura y condones usados. Lo suficiente para continuar con su no muy grato humor.

A las nueve y media miró la pantalla de su celular: no había mensajes ni felicitaciones honestas: sólo una sarta de personas a las que ni siquiera recordaba haberles dado su número. Únicamente el mensaje de Ogura la hizo reír un poco:

"Esta noche hay promoción en algunos hoteles. Feliz navidad."

El mensaje le hizo recordar su plan de reunir al equipo. Y con ello en mente, buscó entre sus contactos a Nagai y le mandó un sencillo mensaje del que no tardó en recibir una seca respuesta. Digna de Nagai Kei.

Justo cuando ya se había recargado en el barandal para responder la pregunta del muchacho, alguien tocó a su puerta. Izumi tuvo que contestar con un monosílabo en su mensaje de texto para atender a quien fuera que la visitara en ese día.

Con el celular en mano, miró por el ya rayado ovillo de la puerta. Bastó con distinguir el cabello claro del hombre detrás de la puerta para saber quién era.

Apresurada giró la perilla y la jaló. Tosaki la miraba confundido y ligeramente nervioso.

—¡Tosaki-san! —exclamó ella— ¿Qué hace aquí?

—Aún hay lugar en "Kyube", acabo de reservar una mesa en la terraza —respondió él como si se tratara de cualquier asunto de trabajo.

La expresión de Izumi pocas veces era tan refleja: Tosaki pudo leer en sus ojos el asombro; en sus labios, el coraje de haberla dejado en la oficina; y en sus mejillas, la emoción de que fuera a buscarla. Las cosas eran sencillas cuando se encontraba a su lado…

—Abrígate bien, Shimomura-kun. —Le dijo al no recibir una respuesta clara.

Y al ver que Izumi no podía dejar de boquear sin articular nada claro, él mismo se agachó para recoger la bufanda que Izumi arrastraba. Con cuidado y en silecio, la enredó en el delgado cuello de Izumi. Entonces ella cerró los labios y permitió que él acomodara el cuello de su chamarra.

—Tosaki-san…

—Ya está. —La interrumpió apenas mirando sus ojos— Vámonos, tengo hambre.

Izumi, en lugar de responder, lo miró. Miró sus ojos y buscó en ellos los motivos por los que había negado su inicial invitación. Buscó los motivos que ella misma había tenido para negarse a lo que había sentido; buscó al menos un indicio de que luego se arrepentiría de lo que le pedía. Buscó en él las barreras que ella misma se había puesto, buscó en él el motivo por el que no debía ilusionarse, buscó en él el motivo por el que debía negarse.

Empero, no había nada en él que pudiera decirle todo lo que ella buscaba de forma negativa. Nada en él, nada en sus ojos o en su postura delataba algo que no fuera verdad, que no fuera cierto. Él estaba ahí por ella, estaba ahí porque quería estar con ella… Estaba ahí, no por trabajo, no para salvarse; estaba ahí porque quería pasar la navidad con ella. Estaba ahí porque así como ella aceptó lo que sentía por él; él lo hacía respecto a los que tenía por ella.

—Sí —contestó, por fin, Izumi efusiva; mas antes de salir, estiró el brazo para alcanzar su bolsa de tela y sacó una caja pequeña.

Tosaki la miró abrir aquella caja de regalo y se ruborizó un poco cuando la vio sacar una bufanda bicolor. La extendió frente a sus ojos con aquella sonrisa que Tosaki tanto conocía.

—Permítame, Tosaki-san —dijo ella alzándose ligeramente de puntas para rodear su nuca con la bufanda y acomodarla sobre su suéter de cuello de tortuga. Ella nunca dejó de sonreír—. Ya está. Podemos irnos.

Y tras otra pequeña sonrisa, Izumi salió de su apartamento. Tosaki la miró bajar las escaleras y también sonrió. En definitiva, ese invierno le había llevado no sólo un incidente en el trabajo; sino que le había regalado la oportunidad que tanto tiempo ignoró.

No tardó en colocarse a un lado de su acompañante. Izumi tenía en la mano su celular cuando Tosaki la miró. Era una conversación con Nagai que no alcanzó a leer.

—Son buenos niños, ¿verdad? —preguntó ella a Tosaki— Nagai-kun no dejará solo a Nakano-kun. Eso me reconforta.

—Ya lo dijiste, son "niños" —respondió recalcando con sumo cuidado la última palabra. Izumi lo notó y rió.

—Nunca saldría con ellos de la forma que piensas. Son como mis hermanos pequeños; si fueran más jóvenes incluso podría tratarlos como hijos, supongo.

—No me digas. ¿Yo sería el padre; Ogura, el tío pervertido; Sokabe, el vecino entrometido; y los otros ajin, los primos drogadictos que buscan la redención? —bromeó con una muy ligera sonrisa. Izumi desvió el rostro.

—En realidad nunca había pensado en todos nosotros como una familia; pero me gusta la idea, Tosaki-san… —admitió al tiempo que metía la mano derecha en la manga izquierda.

Entonces Tosaki se detuvo e Izumi lo imitó. Él le ofrecía su mano enguantada.

—No tengo tanto frío, To…

—No lo hago por eso. Te estoy ofreciendo una nueva vida, Izumi.

Ella, cansada de pensar cada frase de Tosaki, tomó su mano y la apretó.

—Gracias, Tosaki-san.

Él no respondió. Sabía que en sus palabras había sonado como si fuera él quien hubiera dado el paso difícil; pero lo cierto era que había sido Izumi quien lo había arrastrado a un nuevo futuro, a un nuevo desenlace. Había sido Izumi quien había llegado para entregarle una nueva vida: una vida a su lado, una vida de felicidad.

 **-o-**

 **¡Hola!:**

 **Con este sí me tardé en editarlo. Hoy voy a subir una viñeta o tal vez un drabbble, porque este de invierno lo escribí antier y ayer lo andaba editando. Terminé muy noche y decidí publicarlo hoy.**

 **En fin, espero que lo disfruten. En serio necesitaba escribir algo más sobre ellos y encontré el fanart perfecto para eso. Es uno de los OS más largos que he escrito y... Bueno, la neta es chido escribir OS de esta longitud.**

 **¡Abrazos!**

 **Nayla Kei**


	9. Amigos

**Disclaimer applied.**

 **Reto de fanfickers de quince días.**

 **Día 9: Verano**

 **-o-**

 **Amigos**

La primera vez que vi a Nagai, un verano, me dio risa. Éramos niños, él miraba con una lupa una flor que había sido cortada por uno de nuestros compañeros. Todos los niños estaban jugando, corrían y se perseguían; pero Nagai simplemente miraba ese pedazo de naturaleza. Ahora que lo pienso, siempre le atrajo el tema de la mortalidad; como si supiera lo que pasaría después con su vida.

—¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué miras esa flor? Está muerta—Le pregunté. Él giró su rostro y respondió:

—Pero no deja de ser interesante. Y todavía huele, quiero saber por qué.

Luego, volvió a sumergirse en su investigación. Atraído por ese niño tan curioso, me hinqué a su lado y observé lo mismo que él. Nagai no me pidió que me alejara; así supe que en realidad no le gustaba la soledad.

—Ah, soy Kai. —Le dije aquella vez antes de irme. Él no respondió hast pasados unos segundos.

—Yo soy Kei.

Sonreí.

—¿Vendrás mañana al parque? Podremos jugar juntos, Kei.

Y entonces él esbozó algo similar a una sonrisa.

—¡Sí! —exclamó.

Así supe que tenía un amigo.

Cada vez que jugábamos y cada vez que él me contaba de algo que había aprendido, yo entendía que no tenía a nadie más a quien contarle todo eso. Comprendí que yo era su amigo, comprendí que yo era el único que podría ayudarlo.

Aun cuando me dijo que no podríamos jugar más, aun cuando me ignoró en clases y me llamó "raro", supe que era m amigo. Sin importar qué sucediera ni cuántas veces en verano me dejara o me dijera cosas terribles; yo aún veía en su rostro que confiaba en mí. Lo sabía, Nagai Kei seguía siendo mi amigo.

 **...**

Por eso, el día de verano en que lo vi salir del almacén donde habían logrado capturar a Sato de una vez por todas, sonreí. Yo estaba herido y él tenía manchas en su ropa que develaban una o dos muertes; pero su rostro siguió diciéndome lo que decía casi trece años atrás: Kei era mi amigo.

Kei siempre sería mi amigo.

 **-o-**

 **¡Hola!:**

 **A minutos de que termine el día, dejo mi granito de hoy. Kai es adorable y... No sé, amo su amistad con mi bebé.**

 **¡Abrazos!**

 **Nayla Kei**


End file.
